<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding August by sidhe_faerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769405">Finding August</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie'>sidhe_faerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lighthouse Land Community [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge 9: Crossing Streams Lighthouse Cycle 4</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lighthouse Land Community [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding August</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Finding August</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Fandom:</strong> Arrow &amp; Once Upon A Time</p>
<p><strong>Characters:</strong> Emma Swan, August Booth, Dinah Drake, Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen,  </p>
<p><strong>WC:</strong>  900</p>
<p>
  <strong>Written for Challenge 9: Crossing Streams Lighthouse Cycle 4</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma Swan walked into the SCPD with a purpose. August was missing and she needed to find him. She walked up to the desk and waited for the sergeant on duty to turn around.</p>
<p>"Can I help you?" The Sergeant looked her up and down.</p>
<p>"I need to talk to someone in charge. I'm looking for this man and I think he's here in Star City." Emma showed him a photo of August.</p>
<p>"What has he done?"</p>
<p>'Nothing. His father hasn't been able to contact him and he's getting worried."</p>
<p>"Sergeant?" Dinah Drake walked up to the desk. She was still in her Black Canary gear.</p>
<p>"Captain Drake, she's looking for a man that's gone missing."</p>
<p>Emma turned to look at the voice behind her. "Emma Swan." She looked at Dinah and frowned. "Costume party?"</p>
<p>"No." Dinah held out her hand for the photo. "May I?"</p>
<p>"Sure." Emma handed it over. "His name is August Booth."</p>
<p>"Criminal record?" Dinah asked.</p>
<p>"Probably." Emma shrugged.</p>
<p>"Come with me to my office." Dinah walked in her office and motioned for Emma to have a seat. "I have a friend who can help you." Dinah reached for her phone and dialed. "She can run some searches for you."</p>
<p>"I've already checked his bank account and credit cards for activity. That's why I'm here. He bought a bus ticket to Star City a week ago. He was seen getting on the bus but that was the last time anyone saw him."</p>
<p>Dinah nodded. "Felicity, I need your help where are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm walking into the police station. We are bringing in a bad guy." </p>
<p>Dinah disconnected the call and waved Felicity into her office.</p>
<p>Emma turned around to see Oliver and John in their gear with a man in cuffs. She raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Felicity walked into Dinah's office dressed in black. "What do you need?"</p>
<p>"This is Emma Swan. She's looking for him." Dinah handed Felicity the photo.</p>
<p>"Baby daddy or criminal dirtbag?" Felicity took a picture of the photo with her phone.</p>
<p>"Neither. His dad is worried. He hasn't been in contact with him." Emma explained. "He was last seen getting on a bus to Star City."</p>
<p>"Where was that?" Felicity pulled out her tablet from her bag and turned it on.</p>
<p>"Hub City. A week ago." Emma told her.</p>
<p>"Hub City ….. Got him." Felicity sat down. "Bus number 552. Got him on that camera. Let's just fast forward to see where he gets off." </p>
<p>"How are you doing that?" Emma asked. "Is that legal?"</p>
<p>"Probably not." Felicity glanced at Dinah.</p>
<p>Oliver walked up to the open door of the office and knocked. "Hi. Felicity, are you ready?"</p>
<p>"Not yet. I'm finding someone. This is Emma Swan.  That's my husband, Oliver Queen."</p>
<p>"Does everybody dress up in costumes here?"  Emma asked.</p>
<p> Felicity looked up. "Oh! You mean….. We just finished busting a dirtbag and his minions. He's the Green Arrow." She pointed to Dinah. "Black Canary. I'm Overwatch."</p>
<p>"Right." Emma just nodded.</p>
<p>"Got him. He got off at the bus terminal here in Star City. Let's see where he goes…. Ah! He went into the Royal Hotel. They haven't upgraded their booking system since the stone ages. Here he is!  Room 412 and he ordered room service ten minutes ago." Felicity showed her the tablet</p>
<p>"Wow!" Emma smiled. "Thanks."</p>
<p>"Should we pick him up?" Oliver asked.</p>
<p>"No honey." Felicity shook her head. "It's a family thing."</p>
<p>"Baby daddy?" Oliver asked.</p>
<p>"No. His dad is just worried." Emma looked at Oliver's bow. "Nice bow. Are you any good?"</p>
<p>"I never miss." Oliver grinned.</p>
<p>"My friend, Robin, uses a longbow. He never misses either." Emma grinned. "Although his men look a lot different than yours. No women in his band of merry fellows."</p>
<p>Felicity laughed. "Sounds like you're describing Robin Hood."</p>
<p>Emma smiled. She was but they didnt need to know that.</p>
<p>"We can give you a lift." Felicity put away her tablet.</p>
<p>"I have a rental. I can just plug it in the GPS." Emma stood up. "Thanks Overwatch."</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Emma knocked on the door of room 412 of the Royal Hotel.</p>
<p>August answered the door and smiled. "Emma! What are you doing here? How did you find me?"</p>
<p>"I had help from some blonde who calls herself Overwatch. You dad is worried about you." Emma pushed past him into the room.</p>
<p>August shut the door and cleared off a chair. "I lost my phone then I just started writing and time got away from me."</p>
<p>Emma handed him her phone. "Call your dad. You can certainly find the weirdest places. People run around in costumes carrying bows and arrows."</p>
<p>"Oh, you mean the Green Arrow. He's not like us. He's more like the comics than fairytales." August found the number on Emma's phone and hit dial.</p>
<p>"It's still weird." Emma tossed a sock away from her. "Don't they have maids here?"</p>
<p>August sighed. "Hi Poppa. Yes, Emma found me... Yes, I'm coming back with her. I love you too. See you soon." He handed the phone back to Emma. "Happy now?"</p>
<p>"Yes! now pack your crap so we can get out of this weird place."</p>
<p>"Like Storybrooke isn’t weird at all." August started packing. "I'm Pinocchio and you’re the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Need I say more?"</p>
<p>Emma rubbed her temples. "I know….. but weird is weird."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>